


Under the Blue Moon

by viridforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, reader gets the ana amari buffet if you know what im saying ;), specifically ana fingers the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: Being a vigilante was hard and dangerous work, often done alone. On occasion however, it is necessary to really on another person, often a stranger you’ve never met so both of you can escape mostly in one piece.Thus, was a similar situation you found yourself in while on a mission in egypt. Occasionally doing mercenary work to help pay for the vigilante lifestyle and like most of them this seemed like an easy assignment that quickly turned to shit. Just get in, grab what you need and get out. Only this time there was someone else to help share the burden of a plan gone wrong with.And also to help you in a different way...





	Under the Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kshadow/gifts).



> This is what happens when your wife talks about how fuckable Ana and her shrike skin is. So enjoy I guess, hope it is not trash but it's free content for y'all thirsty asses either way.

Running from the security that had caught wind of you, you turned a corner to spot a figure running in your direction. A soft, blue glow accompanied them and the blue insignia present on their mask was unforgettable. Skidding to a halt feet from each other, both of you paused to take the other in. As she spotted the group that had been chasing you, so did you see another security force turn the corner behind her to continue their pursuit of this strange masked individual befor you.

Locking eyes (-er, mask?), you both nodded to each other before quickly running side-by-side down a center hallway. Reaching room you had used to enter the building you looked up to spot the window you had climbed through was still open. As the masked stranger fruitlessly tried to open the locked door that lead out of the room, you squatted under your window and cupped your hands.

“Hey!” You called out to the masked person.

Nodding up toward the window they quickly got the idea, springing off you hands to reach the window and get through. A risk you had been willing to take that luckily payed off, for as you looked up to them, you saw them reach down to help hoist you up. Scrambling through the window you heard a click and a swish through the air, turning around you saw the first guard who had been able to enter the room collapsed on the ground, seemingly unconscious and their gun thrown across the floor.

Hurrying away from the window, you and the masked figure hurried across rooftops and into alleys until you reached a relatively deserted part of the city after making sure the security team was no longer on your trail. Breathing heavy you wished you could lower the cloth mask that covered the lower half of your face just so you could breath freely and fully but in this line of work it was to dangerous to just reveal your identity, even if the one person with you helped save your life.

Instead you both took a moment to catch your breaths before you spoke up, “So thanks for the help back there, I don’t think either of us would had made it out if we hadn't run into each other, funny how luck works don’t it? Uh, anyway, thanks and stuff… see you around maybe?”

The masked stranger only looked at you before giving a slight nod in confirmation that they had heard you. Turning with a swish of their beautiful glowing blue cloak they disappeared down an alley, leaving you alone in the quiet, hot air of late afternoon. Even after returning to the room you were renting late that night you couldn’t get your mind off of the masked person you met today. Especially their coat, you had to invest in something glowy and blue of your own someday.

It was just the fact they saved your life, you told yourself as you scrubbed the dirt from a hard day's work off in the shower. It was just admiration for their skills that had your mind focused on them, you told yourself as you struggled to go to sleep. It was just the mystery of it all you told yourself as you masturbated to the thought of the them, bringing yourself to one of the strongest orgasms you’ve ever had. God you had to meet that stranger again.

And as fate would have it, you did meet them again.

Another job had you back in a small town near Egypt. Most all of your jobs in this region were around this area so you had taken preparations and set up a safe house last time you were here. Walking back to said safe house after a hard days worked you couldn’t wait for a nice relaxing evening. Walking through the door that lead to the room’s kitchenette you stopped in your tracks, raising your weapon at the figure you saw. They were… making tea?

It was the mysterious blue cloaked stranger from last time. Perplexed, before you could even begin to question them, they turned to you, the emotionless mask reflecting the wavering light of the candles which helped light the space.

“Ah, welcome back. I hope you don’t mind but I needed a place to stop and rest. Would you like some tea?” The woman spoke, her voice muffled by the mask but her tone still conversational. Not at all that of someone who just broke into your safe house uninvited.

Dumbstruck you slowly lowered your pistol. They didn’t appear to be here to harm you. After hearing no response to her question. The masked woman turned her attention back to finish preparing the cup of tea. Dropping your gear by the door you awkwardly stood there staring at them while trying to collect your thoughts. Before you could speak she turned toward you with the cup in hand.

“I made this for you, it was all I could find in your sparse accommodations. Would you like some?”  
Responding with a slow shake of your head, the woman turned to set the drink down on the counter once more. You both stood staring at each other for a few moments before you realised you should say something.

“Uh, so look I guess it's cool if you need to use my safe house from time to time, I know it is strange but I trust you not to endanger this place but a little warning or perhaps just asking me would have been preferable.”

She seemed to be regarding you for a moment from behind the mask, her head tilting slightly to inspect all of you. You squirmed under gaze, about to speak up to fill the silence once more when she beat you to it.

“I am being rude aren’t I? Thank you for your hospitality and understanding, and of course for assisting me in our escape last time we had met. It is only right that I return the favor I suppose but the tea was my attempt to start in a less direct way that some people tend to like. As some take the other party out to dinner of some sort beforehand.”

Before you could question what she meant you were pushed against the nearest wall, the woman’s smaller body hiding much strength as she trapped you between it and the wall. With her hand gently rubbing your outer thigh you quickly realised what she meant by returning the favor. Blushing, you hoped your mask hid the red bloom across your cheeks. Her mask stared up at you expectantly. Nodding quickly, your brain too flustered to form words, she guided you to the bedroom where she proceeded to shove you onto the bouncy surface of the mattress.

Just as effectively and efficiently as she had moved during your escape, so was she graceful and quick in her movements to straddle your hips. She sat tall above you, simply holding your waist and you realised she was waiting to hear your permission. Your quick and whispered ‘God, yes’ was all the shorter woman needed to hear.

She wasted no time in running her hands under the shirt, up your stomach and to your breast. Squeezing them through the cups of your bra, but she soon became annoyed with the restrictive material. Pulling your shirt up and off befor then removing your bra, your chest now exposed to her gaze which was still covered by that mask. You had no problem with this. Not knowing where they were looking but also being able to see yourself in the reflection, desperate and needy below her.

Her fingers traced down your front, taking a moment to pinch your nipples before continuing down to your pants. You expected her to tease you but instead she pulled your pants and underwear down in one go, leaving them wrapped around your calves. When she stood up to undress herself you braced yourself to see her face but were surprised when she only removed her lower dress as well. You shouldn’t be that disappointed, as much as you would love to feel her mouth on yours secrecy and privacy were important parts of the masked vigilante job.

Turning back toward you she leaned over you before speaking, “You do good by me and I will make sure your experience is even better.”

Before you could ask her anything, she was back over you, straddling your head. Realizing what she wanted, you pulled down the mask that covered the lower half of your face, your identity safe hidden beneath her and the cloak that also surrounded you. With her dripping sex positioned just above your mouth you wasted no time in bringing her to the edge. With her glowing blue cloak around you, all you could see was this woman above you bathed in a soft blue light, like being under a full moon.

Soon however, the masked woman was tightening her grip in your hair and rocking against your mouth. Heavy pants were all you could hear from her before her thighs tensed around you and she came with a long, drawn out moan. Cleaning her up with you tongue she began to shuffle off of you once she became too sensitive. You had enough sense to pull your mask back over the lower half of your face.

Your mind quickly came back to the matter at hand as she settled between your legs, her hands softly kneading your flesh. You could imagine a devilish smile beneath the mask before she leaned over you, her head next to yours.

“You did so well, allow me to repay you in full.”

Peeling off a glove she gently teased your clit before dipping two slim fingers into you. Your reaction was immediate, a sharp gasp leaving you as you arched into her and gripped the glowing cloak closer to you. The woman set a fast pace, quickly building to three fingers as she fucked you with them. Mouth open wide in pleasure, all the sounds you were making came freely, making the woman chuckle.

“Yes scream for me. Let me know how much pleasure I bring you,” she stated slightly breathless.

Her comments didn’t stop there however. She continued speaking teasing words into your ear, bringing you closer and closer to completion. You barely had any time to gasp out a warning before you were cumming hard, mind going blank in pleasure.

Lying there afterword you barely noticed as she got off of you and the bed, picking up a discarded shirt you had left on the ground to clean her hand off. Catching your breath you watched as she redressed herself and then let her go as she left the room. You heard her move through your place and exit the front door. With a sleepy smile stretching across your face, you quickly shucked off your remaining clothes before shifting under the covers. Slowly beginning to doze off, one thought came to mind.

You didn’t even ask her name.


End file.
